Spyro Legends Season 3
The holidays in the form of Thanksgiving and Christmas have come, and just when Team Purple are to settle down for them, the elements of the land, sea, and sky have began to wreak havoc upon both worlds, thanks to the villains stealing the Heart of the Bermuda Triangle. So it's up to Team Purple to journey to El Dorado, Atlantis, and Laputa in the Bermuda Triangle and upgrade their powers with the Power of the Land, Sea, and Sky from those respective lost kingdoms. Then after this, the real world, learning that time and space will freeze if the real world and Spyro's homeworld merges together completely, must send Spyro's homeworld and its civilians back to their position. Episode count: 14 Season 3 Episode 1: One if by Land, Two if by Sea, Three if by Sky Plot: Thanksgiving has come, and Team Purple and their friends and loved ones are preparing for the big dinner. But just when they are about to enjoy the rest of Thanksgiving's after dinner, the elements of the land, sea, and sky have suddenly gone into chaos across both Earth and the Dragon Realms. Discovering from the Ghost of the Chronicler that the villains have returned from the other dimension and stolen the Heart of the Bermuda Triangle, Team Purple decide to go into the Bermuda Triangle to save both worlds again. In the end, they manage to receive a ship from Noah and Hilda's grandparents, Martha and Phillip Smith, and they head for the Bermuda Triangle. Season 3 Episode 2: One Dragonfish, Two Dragonfish, Red Dragonfish, Blue Dragonfish Plot: Discovering that if they are to enter the Bermuda Triangle, Team Purple must find two Red Dragonfishes and two Blue Dragonfishes and feed them to the Gulp. Arriving at the Dragon Realms' ocean, Team Purple manage to catch each of those two Dragonfishes and deliver them to the Gulp. But when the villains attack upon gaining the Gulp's trust, Team Purple, with the Gulp's help, manage to fend off the villains. In the end, Team Purple, under the Gulp's blessing, finally enters the Bermuda Triangle. Season 3 Episode 3: Eye of the Cheetah Plot: Arriving in El Dorado, the Lost Kingdom of the Land, Team Purple follows the trail that'll lead them to the lost kingdom itself. But when Ripto blinds Hunter during an ambush, the El Dorado natives manage to come to Team Purple's rescue. And upon arrival at El Dorado, Team Purple must go through the Test of Senses to help Hunter regain his sight. In the end, Team Purple temporally sacrifice their sound, sight, smell, taste, and touch senses in order to appease the gods and get Hunter's sight back, and as a reward for selflessly sacrificing those sights, Team Purple are given back their five sacrificed senses and Hunter is able to see again. Season 3 Episode 4: Heart of Gold Plot: When the villains steal the Gold Idol from El Dorado's temple upon learning that Team Purple are to go though the second test called the Test of Love and Friendship, Team Purple and the natives decide to go get it back. But during the fight getting it back, the villains blast Ted and Rex in their hearts with the idol's magic, and soon, the heroes learn that Rex and Ted's hearts have been petrified into gold and its magic will slowly turn the two to gold and in order to prevent it from happening, they must reverse the spell on Ted and Rex by getting the idol back. In the end, Ted and Rex sacrifice their chance to save themselves with the idol by saving Otis and their friends from the villains' magic blast, turning themselves to gold, but thankfully, because of that selfless sacrifice out of an act of love and friendship, the idol reverses the spell on Ted and Rex, returning them and their hearts to normal. Season 3 Episode 5: The Fate of El Dorado and the Land Plot: Deciding to take the last test to earn the Power of Land in the form of the Test of Land, Team Purple trek through the Jungles of El Dorado without the use of magic in the first course. After passing that part of the test, they then go through the second phase in the form of fighting illusionary villains. And upon arrival at the Temple of Land, Team Purple manage to outwit the booby traps with their magic and cleverness, and in the end, manage to earn the Power of Land, thus restoring both worlds' land and getting the Heart's Land Section back from the villains. Season 3 Episode 6: 20,000 Leagues Under the Bermuda Triangle Plot: Deciding to go to Atlantis, the Lost Kingdom of the Sea, to get the Power of Sea, Team Purple use their ship to dive deep in the Atlantic Ocean to get to the underground sea cavern pocket to reach the lost city. Upon arrival at the entrance to the pocket, the Leviathan tests their skills to prove themselves worthy of entering Atlantis in the form of the Test of Combat. And luckily, after passing the test by defeating the Leviathan, Team Purple are granted entry to Atlantis' location. In the end upon arrival inside the cavern pocket, Team Purple are tasked with their second test in the form of the Test of Knowledge. Season 3 Episode 7: Only the Cave Knows Plot: While following the clues to the Test of Knowledge to reach Atlantis, Team Purple come upon a friendly group of mermaids, whose king and queen are mysteriously abducted by their guardian, the Kraken. Discovering that the villains have possessed the Kraken into kidnapping the Merman King and Mermaid Queen, Team Purple manage to save the king and queen and return the Kraken back to normal, despite almost getting killed by the Kraken. In gratitude, the mermaids advice Team Purple to let the cavern's sea lights guide them to Atlantis. In the end, Team Purple follow the sea lights and finally reach Atlantis. Season 3 Episode 8: Dial A for Atlantis Plot: Upon befriending the Atlanteans, Team Purple discover that the Atlanteans are very life sensitive to the Heart of the Bermuda Triangle along with the El Dorado natives and even the Laputians, and if the Heart is not returned to them, they will slowly die out. Determined even more to save them and Laputa like they did for El Dorado, Team Purple are given the Test of Sea in order to earn the Power of Sea, and that is by crossing the Lagoon of Storms to the Temple of Atlantis without magic. In the end, despite the villains' attempt to hinder them and the raging waves of the Lagoon of Storms, Team Purple pass the Test of Sea with flying colors without magic, and earn the Power of Sea, thus restoring both worlds' sea and getting the Heart's Sea Section back from the villains. Season 3 Episode 9: The Sky's the Limit Plot: Learning that Laputa, the Lost Kingdom of Sky, is hidden in the clouds above the Bermuda Triangle, Team Purple decides to go through the Test of Observation in order to locate Laputa's precise location in the clouds, in order to earn the Power of Sky. In the end, despite a difficult search due to the villains' intervention, Team Purple finally locates Laputa and arrived there. Season 3 Episode 10: Fear and Loathing in Laputa Plot: Learning that their next test is the Test of Courage, which involves them facing their inner fears, Team Purple decide to face it in order to help save both worlds. But after they fail the first time due to Ted failing to overcome his fear of losing his father, Wallace Ringwald, at a young age and accepting his stepfather, Garrett Parker, Team Purple soon learn from Ted of his grief of losing his father and decides to help him overcome that fear. But when the villains attack, Ted, during the fight, is almost knocked off of Laputa by Malefor. But thankfully, the spirit of his father, along with Francis, rescues him and finally accepting the fact that he must move on without his father, Ted overcomes his fear and manages to join Francis and the other heroes to stop and drive off the villains. In the end, Team Purple retry the Test of Courage, and this time, Ted overcomes his fear, thus helping Team Purple pass the test. Season 3 Episode 11: The Sky Tree Temple Plot: Going for the Test of Sky in order to earn the Power of Sky, Team Purple journeys into the bowels of Laputa to reach the Temple of Laputa within Laputa's Sacred Sky Tree. Upon arrival at the temple itself, Team Purple goes through the Test of Sky by flying through a hurricane storm without magic to help them. After passing the test, Team Purple earns the Power of Sky and, with the Laputians' help, drives off the villains again, and restoring both worlds' sky and getting the Heart's Sky Section back from the villains. In the end, Team Purple manage to get the complete Heart of the Bermuda Triangle back by battling the villains in the Portals Between Lane and Team Purple, again, comes out victorious. Season 3 Episode 12: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow Plot: Learning that both worlds' time and space will freeze if they stay merged together, both worlds' civilians decide to separate the Dragon Realm from Earth with Noah and Hilda's grandparents' Dimensional Portal. After they finish building the machine, Team Purple decide to spend one last time together for Christmas before bidding goodbye. In the end after having a fun time at Chicago's Six Flags Great America for Christmas, the Dragon Realm members of Team Purple, along with their world and its civilians, are returned to their former glory, away from Earth after both them and their human allies and loved ones bid each other goodbye. Season 3 Episode 13: A Bright New Year Dawns Plot: In the aftermath of splitting the Dragon Realm from Earth, Noah, Hilda, and their friends resume their normal lives, believing that one day, they can possibly go visit the Dragon Realm again. Then as New Year's Eve arrives, Noah and Megan go on their new date, with Noah planning on proposing to Megan for marriage. In the end, after counting down to the new year from watching Times Square on TV, Noah successfully proposes to Megan, and she happily accepts. (Spyro and the Dragon Realm citizens don't appear in this episode) Season 3 Episode 14: A Brand New Day Plot: In the aftermath of splitting from Earth with the Dragon Realm and its civilians, Spyro and his friends discover the villains have stolen the scrolls from the Dragon Temple. After they manage to get the scrolls back and drive away the villains to their defeat, Spyro and Cynder decide to go on their new date alone. In the end after remembering all the adventures they had together, Spyro asks Cynder to marry him and be his eternal mate, to which she accepts. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Spyro the Dragon Fanmakes Category:Spyro the Dragon Parodies